


Again, Eli?

by Inkspill2



Series: the davidson siblings hurt/comfort extravaganza [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Overdose, Unhealthy Relationships, davidson siblings, eli has issues, not in detail about said overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill2/pseuds/Inkspill2
Summary: He expected it. He expected the exhaustion in her voice, the anger in her expression, the defeated sigh of "Again, Eli?"He expected it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.
Relationships: Elijah "Eli" Davidson & Charlotte "Charlie" Davidson, Elijah "Eli" Davidson/Adaline Barnett, Noah Davidson & Elijah "Eli" Davidson, Noah Davidson & Elijah "Eli" Davidson & Charlotte "Charlie" Davidson
Series: the davidson siblings hurt/comfort extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103999
Kudos: 1





	Again, Eli?

He expected it. He expected the exhaustion in her voice, the anger in her expression, the defeated sigh of "Again, Eli?"

He expected it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I didn't want it to end up like this," he explained, his throat sore. "I promise, I didn't. God, I can't explain it. It was just a fuck up. It won't happen again."

"It _always_ happens again," Adaline said. "I'm starting to doubt that you're able to quit. You promised me you would."

Eli's breath hitched. "I'll quit, I promise, for good this time, Adaline," he said. "No more relapsing, I can do it, please."

"Eli," Adaline said. "You promised me last time. You promised me when we got together in the first place. I'm not calling any more ambulances for you, Eli. I'm not finding you face-down on the bathroom floor again. I'm not helping you pay for another hospital visit. I'm done. You can come find me when you get your shit together."

Eli's hands trembled as he listened to Adaline slam the door shut behind her. He fidgeted, staring down at his hands and beginning to tear up. _Why, Eli?! Why the hell did you let this happen?_ He tugged at his own hair and tried to keep from fidgeting in the hospital bed. He was stupid. _Stupid_.

All those wasted rehab hours. What was the point if he was just going to keep circling back to his old habits? He tugged harder. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Eli jumped when the door opened again, for a moment hopeful it would be Adaline, but was disappointed, then relieved, to see Noah and Charlie.

"Eli!" Noah wrapped his arms around Eli. "Are you alright?"

Eli shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm alive, that's about all that matters." When Noah released him, Charlie hugged him instead. "My overdoses are beginning to feel like family reunions, don't you think?" Eli laughed, but Charlie just tightened her hug.

"Please," she said. _Please what? Stop joking about your overdoses? Stop having them in the first place? Stop talking?_ Eli didn't bother asking, just rubbed his sister's back.

"I'm fine," he said after a moment, keeping his voice warm and reassuring. "See? I'm alive, just like I said. I even got to wash my hair before I bought all those pills."

Noah laughed, then sobbed. "Eli, I- I don't want you to die!"

"I'm alive," Eli repeated gently. "Don't cry, kiddo, I'm alive."

"I know but-" tears were slipping down Noah's face. "But _Eli_..."

"I know, kid," Eli pulled Noah in for a hug with the arm he wasn't using to hug Charlie. "I know."

"Eli," Noah sobbed, burying his face in Eli's shoulder. "I- I..."

"It's okay," Eli said. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

And that was alright. So no one said a word.


End file.
